


Like a Summer Rain

by paraselene



Series: Even When Seasons Change [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Soonyoung - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, M/M, Omega!jeonghan, Omegaverse, characters and tags will be added as the story progresses, omega!jihoon, omega!seungkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene/pseuds/paraselene
Summary: The sweet, fresh, and earthy smell of the summer rain was something that lingered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's heat starts at a bad time when he was out of the comfort of his home. Thankfully, someone was kind enough to help.

The scorching heat from the bright sun, the cicadas playing a classic summer tune...

 

A typical summer day.

 

But then a breeze blew, and rain started to pour.

 

"You can have this."

 

A young boy, who took shade from the sudden summer shower under a large tree at a playground, was handed an umbrella. Before he could take a look at the face of the person who gave it to him, only the figure of the person's back running off was what he had caught sight of.

 

The sweet, fresh, and earthy smell of the summer rain was something that lingered instead.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Jihoon."

 

"Jihoon."

  
  
"Jihoon!"

  
  
A hand taps on a dazed brunet's shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. He didn't hear his name being called repeatedly. He looks at his two companions confused with a brow slightly raised. A young man with purple locks sighs at his friend's response. "Are you okay, Jihoon? You were spacing out."  
  
"He's probably overworking himself again, Hannie hyung," The other person who spoke, someone with blond hair, adds as he also lets out a sigh.  
  
"I haven't been overworking myself lately. I swear. It's just..." Sleepless nights had been a bad habit of brunet named Jihoon. As he worked as a music teacher at a high school, his nights would usually be for checking papers or projects of his students. As a hobby, he would also occasionally upload songs as an anonymous composer. Once he has a melody in his head that he can't get out, he would drop everything else and work on that, composing for hours into the night sometimes even until the sun has risen.  
  
Amidst the pungent aroma of coffee wafting through the air, a sweet yet earthy scent of summer rain had mixed in, causing Jihoon to feel lightheaded.  
  
"I'm going to the washroom for a bit."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Jeonghan, the purple head who the blond called ' _Hannie hyung_ ' earlier asked, concerned about his younger friend. "Yeah. I just need to–" The moment Jihoon stood up, he lost his balance, and his consciousness slowly started to fade. He could hear his friends' raised voices calling out his name.  
  
"Woah there!" Jihoon feels himself get caught in someone's arms; the sweet, earthy scent he kept smelling since earlier grew stronger. Then he fully lost consciousness afterward.

 

*~*~*

 

When Jihoon's eyes flick open, a white ceiling greets him. He sits up and scans the room.

He was back at his place.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Jeonghan, who made himself comfortable on the swivel chair in Jihoon's room, asks. The last thing Jihoon remembers was that he was at a cafe with Jeonghan and Seungkwan. Then he started smelling the scent of summer rain, and soon he blacked out after the scent got too strong. He figures Jeonghan and Seungkwan brought him back to his place.  
  
"Did you smell the scent of summer rain earlier?" Jihoon asks candidly. "Summer rain?" Jeonghan raises a brow as he approaches the bed to check on Jihoon. "I didn't."  
  
"Neither did I. All I could smell was the coffee." A new voice mixes into the conversation. It was Seungkwan who came back a quick bathroom trip.  
  
"I think your heat is going to start soon," Jeonghan suggests. Jihoon looks at the calendar on his desk to check if it was really time for his heat. It seems like it was. He starts to think that maybe that's why his senses have been too sensitive lately and that he hasn't been feeling all that well since last week.  
  
But the smell of the summer rain has him feeling nostalgic and hooked. Somehow, he can't get it off his mind.  
  
"Good thing there was someone who helped us bring you back here, hyung," Seungkwan started. "You may be small, but you're heavy." Jihoon sends Seungkwan a glare, and it has the younger hiding behind Jeonghan, now sitting on the edge of Jihoon's bed. The purple haired chuckles at his two younger friends' antics.

"He was a nice guy. Cute too. He didn't seem like an alpha, but my senses tell me he definitely was." Jeonghan gives Jihoon a suggestive look which makes the younger throw him a sharp glare.

Jeonghan doesn't flinch from the death glare Jihoon sends his way and even has a _bright_ idea pop in his mind. "Let's find that guy and hook the two of you up!" Jeonghan declares, hands clasping together and face glowing with positive energy as he felt proud of his idea. "Maybe he's the alpha you've been waiting for?" Jeonghan adds and Seungkwan nods in agreement as Jihoon lets out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I don't need an alpha. I'm perfectly fine on my own."  
  
" _Perfectly fine on my own_ , my ass. Says the guy who hardly sleeps and eats properly. Okay, fine. Fuck biology and alpha aside, you really need someone to take care of you with how you live your life you know," Jeonghan points out, and Jihoon only looks away, completely guilty of the accusations thrown at him. The older just sighs. He cares for Jihoon a lot, but he can't be there for him all the time. What Jihoon needed was a mate, a partner, someone to take care of him, alpha or not.

To make things less awkward than it has become, Jeonghan asks if Jihoon still has suppressants in stock. The older asks if he has all he needs for his coming heat. "Yeah. I do," The brunet confidently answers. "You should get some rest. Seungkwan and I will leave now," Jeonghan stands up and heads for the door.  
  
"Don't worry, hyung. You should take care of yourself first. I'll tell the school you'll be taking a few days off,"  Seungkwan tells Jihoon before following Jeonghan. He and Jihoon are colleagues. The blond works as the school nurse in the same high school Jihoon was teaching at. The brunet nods and gives thanks to his two friends before they are out of the room. He decides that sleep was the best thing for him right now, so he plops back down onto the warmth and softness his bed has to offer.

 

*~*~*

 

The following day, Jihoon discovers he was out of suppressants unlike what he had assumed and told Jeonghan. Although he chooses to go through his heats, he keeps some for when it gets too unbearable or when he has important activities he can't skip out on.

He takes a moment to contemplate on whether or not he should go out and buy suppressants. He didn't feel like his heat was gonna start immediately, so he thought a quick trip to the drug store probably wouldn't be a problem. The drug store was only a 15-minute walk from his apartment. Jihoon grabbed his wallet and went out immediately. He didn't need to stay out long. (He couldn't afford to stay out long.) He only had to buy the suppressant pills and get home quickly before his heat starts. An omega in heat out in the open only spelled danger.

Having bought the pills, Jihoon heads straight home. He quietly observes his surroundings as he walks down the neighborhood's paths. It was a quiet Sunday morning. The sun shone a gentle ray of light as a cool spring breeze blew. There was hardly any person in sight. And the natural sounds of the environment could be clearly heard—the tree leaves rustling, the birds chirping, the sound of car engines in the far off distant. Jihoon liked this kind of serenity.

As he was taking in his surroundings, he bumps into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're–" All of the sudden, that fragrance that he couldn't get out of his mind since yesterday suddenly scented through the air. It was currently spring, but Jihoon could smell summer. It made him feel dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Two hands are on Jihoon's shoulders as he falls back on someone's being. "Didn't you also faint yesterday. I think you should go to the hospital and have a check-up. You don't look so good right now." The voice sounded familiar. Where did he hear it before? Jihoon looks up to see who had caught him from another near collapse. A guy with light brown locks and slanted eyes greets him.

"Hng," a soft moan escapes Jihoon as he felt the heat from the pit of his stomach start coursing through his body. His heat had suddenly started. He immediately clings onto the man behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck and rubbing his body onto the other person. "Shit. Are you in heat?" The man starts fumbling with his hands in an attempt to separate the brunet from him. "Ngh," Jihoon tightens his arms around the stranger's neck, sniffing at the crook of it. So this was where the scent of summer rain has been coming from.

The scent makes Jihoon feel nostalgic—makes him feel at home. There was something in the stranger's scent that felt comforting. He felt safe and calm somehow that he willingly wants to submit himself to this unknown person.

Jihoon feels the stranger's arms wrap around his body. If he was in his right mind, he would have probably kicked him in the groin for trying such an act. But his heat-induced mind was too hazy and hungry for any physical contact that he could care less right now. He gets lifted by the stranger bridal style. "Come on. I'll take you home," there was a strain in the stranger's voice that tells that he was being affected by the pheromones the omega was releasing.

Jihoon doesn't know if it was devil's luck or an angel's blessing, but the person he bumped into was the same person who helped Jeonghan and Seungkwan bring him back to his place when he fainted yesterday. The said person already knew the way to Jihoon's place, so he ran as fast as he could with the omega in heat in his arms to the apartment.

"Where are your keys?" The stranger asks when they reach Jihoon's front door, breathing heavy from running while carrying a person in his hands.

"Hanging on my belt," Jihoon whispers into the guy's ears, and it sends an electric feeling down the other's spine. He grabs the keys from Jihoon's belt and unlocks the door with the omega still in his arms, clinging and sniffing at his neck. He heads for the bedroom and lays him down on the bed.

When the stranger goes out of the room and leaves Jihoon laying on the bed alone, he whines. He tries to get up and follow after the guy with light brown locks, but apparently, he didn't leave just yet.

Jihoon immediately latches himself onto the stranger. "Please. I feel hot." He shouldn't be saying these for his own safety. He was in the presence of an alpha and a stranger at that. The situation was dangerous enough, but his omega instincts were acting otherwise.

"Just wait." The firmness in the guy's voice had Jihoon's being submitting. The omega in Jihoon senses it. The man he clung onto was an alpha.

The alpha presses something onto Jihoon's lips, and the omega opens his mouth without being ordered to do so. Something small and round enters his mouth, and suddenly, the alpha steps back. He takes a sip of water from a glass that he had previously placed on Jihoon's desk when he re-entered the room. He moves closer to the omega and snakes an arm around his waist. He grabs the other's wrist with his free hand and unannouncedly presses their lips together. A tongue gets shoved in to transfer water into the omega's mouth; water spilled as the alpha forcefully did. He was making Jihoon take a suppressant pill.

He broke away when there was no more water was in his mouth. Both panted for air as they tried to calm themselves down. "I'm sorry," Jihoon quietly says, a bit embarrassed at the whole ordeal. The medicine was starting to take effect by firstly calming him down. He still felt a bit hot, and his face was still flushed red, but his reason was slowly returning.

"Good thing I have strong self-control. Imagine what could have happened if it was an alpha with no self-control." Jihoon stays silent when the alpha said matter-of-a-factly. He was also impressed because he didn't jump on him the moment his heat started and all his pheromones just wafted through the air. Jihoon was one lucky omega this time.

"...you smell like rain in the summer," Jihoon says, breaking the awkward silence after the alpha had finished speaking. "Were you perhaps the one who also helped me out yesterday?" He broke into a huge grin when the omega had realized. He plops down on Jihoon's bed, making himself comfortable.

Soonyoung hums as he scans Jihoon's room, eyes landing on the omega standing in the middle of it. "You say I smell like rain during the summer. So, do you like that scent?" Somehow, Jihoon blushes at the question and looks away which has the alpha chuckling. "Wanna know what you smell like to me?" The brunet slowly moves his head to look at the alpha, slightly curious of the scent he gives off. "Citrus. Like something fresh and bright. I like it."

Awkward silence once again hangs in the air when he has no clue on how to respond. So he smelt of citrus. What now? Jihoon never really knew how to handle the biological facts that came with his secondary gender. He avoided potential partners as much as he could because he never had any interest in becoming mated with anyone. He just wanted to live life the way he felt like it. And one way was not yielding to the stereotypes of the alpha-beta-omega dynamics.

Moving the topic of scents aside, he wanted to thank the alpha for being a gentleman, unlike others who would have chosen to satisfy their lust and instinct the moment an omega in heat was in their presence. But he didn't know how. So he just stood there staring into the distance without realizing the other person in the room was staring at him.

"I know this seems inappropriate and all too sudden but..." The alpha starts "I wonder if it's okay to get to know you better?" Jihoon is pulled back to reality, eyes blinking multiple times in surprise. "What?"

"Can I get to know you better?" He repeats. "I find your scent irresistible as if it was made specifically for me." Jihoon was dumbfounded by the alpha's words. With no experience in situations like this, he didn't know how to react.

"No?" The alpha tilts his head and pouts when Jihoon leaves the question unanswered. _Cute_ , Jihoon thought. Jeonghan was right. This alpha didn't seem like one; and, he does seem cute.

"Ah. No, I–" The omega was struggling to form a proper reply. "Here's a suggestion. Go on a date with me. I'll think of it as my reward for helping you out twice." Jihoon thinks about it for a second. He did owe the alpha after he helped him out twice. But he also thinks and realizes that the alpha's scent may have triggered his heat to start unexpectedly. Should he really give this person a chance? Maybe this was Jihoon's destined mate?

"Okay." Deeper thoughts could wait later. Jihoon owes him, and it's only right for him to repay him for his good will.

"Great! The name's Kwon Soonyoung by the way. You are?" Soonyoung stands up and walks up to Jihoon, reaching out a hand to shake. "Jihoon. Lee Jihoon."

"That's a cute name." The sudden compliment catches Jihoon off guard, his face turning into a bright shade of red.

The two exchange numbers before Soonyoung leaves. "I'll see you again next week." Just as he bid goodbye, he suddenly pulls Jihoon into his arms and leaves a kiss on the omega's neck. "Bye."

The door closes and Jihoon lifts a hand to touch the spot where Soonyoung just kissed. His room now smelled like the alpha.

 

A sweet scent of summer rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the first chapter? I've been thirsting so hard for omegaverse and parent AUs that the lack of such fics had me writing one lol
> 
> I've got so much plans for this fic so I hope you'll all enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make up for Soonyoung's help, Jihoon went on that date the alpha wanted.

Seungkwan had called Jihoon if he wanted to come and watch a movie with him and his boyfriend Hansol. As much as Jihoon loved his two younger friends, he hated going out with them because he always ends up becoming a third wheel instead. Although this time, he had a good reason to decline the invite.  
  
"Are you really going out on a date in just a shirt and sweatpants?" Seungkwan sounded exasperated as he looked from head to toe at his hyung's outfit. When the raven-haired had told him he couldn't come because was going out with someone, Seungkwan immediately dragged Hansol to Jihoon's apartment.  Hence, the blond being here, standing in the living room, and currently judging the raven-haired's fashion sense for a date.

"No," Jihoon replied, annoyed. It was currently 11 in the morning, and he and Soonyoung agreed to meet up not until two this afternoon. He wasn't going to get ready until after eating lunch. He was hoping for a peaceful mealtime alone before his "date" to give him some time to relax his mind and not (low key) panic about anything. _So much for that plan_ , Jihoon thought.

"I thought you two were going on a date? Go on. Go on that date," Jihoon straightforwardly tried to make the couple leave. He almost wanted to say how he had a date to prepare for himself, so he had no time to entertain Seungkwan's antics. The thought made him shiver before the words could leave his mouth.

"Not until we send you off!" Seungkwan starts. "I can't believe you, hyung! I thought if a development like this happened in your life, you would have told us immediately." The blond pouted as he comfortably took a seat on Jihoon's couch beside Hansol, who just fiddled with his phone as he quietly listened to the two. Hansol lifts up a hand to pat the blond's head, a gesture he always did when Seungkwan was upset and pouting. It usually did the trick; Seungkwan would almost always calm down when Hansol did that.

"So who's your date? Anyone we know? Are they cute? hot? " The younger bombarded Jihoon with questions left and right, not even really giving him a chance to answer; _not that he wanted to answer anyway_. The date was just to repay Soonyoung for his help, nothing else.

"I'm not gonna answer that," Jihoon answered. "Then we're not leaving until you answer them," Seungkwan retorted.  There was now tension standing because of the two's stubbornness. They both looked at Hansol at the same time for backup. He looked up from his phone as he felt the intense stares directed toward him. He snickered at how the two were being ridiculous right now. But he knew his place; and, Seungkwan's place for that matter. He knew his boyfriend was just concerned (and very curious), but it wasn't their place to meddle with their Jihoon hyung's love life. They just had to wait until the older was finally comfortable in telling them.

"C' mon, Boo. It's lunchtime. We should really be going. Aren't you hungry?" Hansol tried to get his boyfriend to leave but Seungkwan whined, not wanting to yet. "You're being unreasonable, Kwannie," he softly scolded. "But Sollie," he looke at him with puppy eyes. Just when Hansol was about to put his foot down, the doorbell rang, diverting everyone's attention to the door.

"Who could that be?" Jihoon wondered. He didn't have any online purchases he was waiting for at the moment. He also hardly had any surprise visitors because he made sure his friends always notify him if they were dropping by for a visit; he never liked surprise visits especially when it would disturb his sleep.

Jihoon went up to the door to see who it was. To his surprise, it was Soonyoung with a box of chicken and a liter of coke in his hands. "Hey. I know we said to meet up at two, but I just felt like picking you up. And I know it's a bit early, so I thought we could have lunch here that's why I brought food and drinks." The raven-haired didn't know how to react and just stood there staring at Soonyoung. He wore a white shirt under a blue and white vertical striped polo with all its buttons opened and denim jeans that hugged his thighs perfectly. Jihoon didn't want to admit it, but Soonyoung looked good.

"Hyung! Who is it?" Seungkwan's voice sounds from the living room. "Jihoon?" Soonyoung also calls out. The raven-haired snapped outs of his momentary trance and ushered the other to come in. The short walk from the door to the living room was quiet as Jihoon tried to grasp the current situation. When they reached the living room, prying eyes land on the two of them and a wide grin formed on the face of the blond. "Hey, aren't you the one who helped us carry Jihoon hyung back here?" he asked despite already knowing the answer. "Yeah," Soonyoung replied sparingly, lips forming into a thin smile.

Seungkwan stood up and offered Soonyoung a seat. "So I assume you're Jihoon hyung's _date_?" A bit surprised at how straightforward the blond was, Soonyoung answered, laughing, "Yeah. Yeah, I am. I hope it isn't a problem."

"Not at all!" the blond reassured him. "We never got to introduce ourselves, did we? I'm Boo Seungkwan. Jihoon hyung's colleague," he extended a hand to shake. Soonyoung tookit and introduced himself as well, "Kwon Soonyoung."

"This is my mate, Chwe Hansol," Seungkwan gestured to his boyfriend sitting on the couch.  The two exchanged looks of acknowledgment and short head bows as a greeting. As if on cue, Hansol stood up and intertwined a hand with Seungkwan. "Hansol and I are about to leave, so please enjoy yourselves this afternoon."

"Bye hyung," Hansol ssaid as he got pulled by Seungkwan to the door. The mates left without any fuss unlike earlier, leaving Jihoon and Soonyoung alone. "They're an interesting couple," Soonyoung threw out a slightly speculative comment to start a conversation and dissolve any awkwardness there might have been. Jihoon looked at him with a soft expression, "They're nice kids."

"Want to eat?" The blue haired asked cheerily. Jihoon chuckled at how fast the conversation transitioned. They were both probably feeling awkward and nervous he thinks. He was appreciative at how Soonyoung was making an effort to keep the conversation alive though. "Sure. Let's eat."

Jihoon made Soonyoung take a seat while he sets the plates and glasses. The alpha quietly observed the omega as he moved around his small kitchen. When the table was set and Jihoon was seated in front of him, the alpha opened his mouth to say something, "I hope you don't mind what I brought. I was contemplating on whether or not to bring you flowers and take you to a restaurant instead, but I assumed you weren't the type who liked flowers." Jihoon's face started going red with Soonyoung's words. The alpha in front of him was thoughtful. He liked that.

"To be honest, I'm not a fan of going out, especially on dates," Jihoon admitted which caused Soonyoung to smile like an idiot. "W-what? You look like a creep right now," omega said outright. "Nothing. I'm just happy I'm getting to learn things about you; and, that I made a right choice for lunch," the alpha laughed softly. Jihoon couldn't help bursting out into laughter himself.

They have a chatty lunch together, learning a few facts about each other. Jihoon learned that Soonyoung was a daycare teacher despite being an alpha. They learned that they were both of the same age. Soonyoung discovered how Jihoon liked to make songs and upload them anonymously online. The alpha learned that the omega, despite having a seemingly cold and intimidating exterior, actually loved being around kids and teaching them. They were having so much fun talking that they didn't notice the time.

"Oh, shit," Soonyoung cursed when he sees that it was already 1:30 PM. "Hey, Jihoon. I don't wanna rush you or anything, but we need to leave soon, or we might not make it."

"Make it to what?" Jihoon asked as he cleaned up the table. "I bought advanced tickets to a movie, and the tickets I bought are for the 2:30 PM screening." The omega didn't ask any more questions for now and told the alpha he'll just take a quick shower. Soonyoung then offered that while Jihoon is in the bath, he'd do the dishes. The thought of one chore less to do when he gets home later made Jihoon's heart flutter in appreciation for the blue haired's offer.

As Soonyoung washed the dishes, he could hear the faint sound of the water running from the shower; and, he could also smell the faint scent of citrus. It was light and fresh yet sharp that it had something stirring in him. But Soonyoung did his best to tame the rousing alpha in him.  Biology or not, Soonyoung never liked the concept of alphas and omegas submitting to their instincts and losing all reasoning. There were dangers with or without mates. They could hurt and could be hurt, physically and mentally. Soonyoung didn't like the idea that if he loses control of himself to his instincts, he could hurt someone or he would use someone as something only for breeding. The logic was just beyond him.

When Jihoon finished taking a shower, he breezed through his available clothes for something simple yet decent enough for a _hang out_. He picked a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with a plaid polo. He took a look in the mirror to double check if his outfit was good, then grabbed a comb to brush his hair. Once he was satisfied with how he looked, he grabbed his phone and wallet and went out of his bedroom. He caught Soonyoung sitting in the living room fiddling with his phone.  "Let's go?" he called out and the blue haired immediately stood up and walked toward Jihoon.

Apparently, Soonyoung had a ride. It was a sapphire metallic blue Nissan Almera. Jihoon was a bit surprised. Soonyoung didn't really give an image that he knew how to drive. They both got into the car, put their seatbelts on, and Soonyoung drove off to the movie house. It was a quiet ride for the first minute until Jihoon decided to ask what movie they were going to watch. "Have you watched Avengers: End Game already? Because if you have, then I think I just made a wrong choice for our date today," answers Soonyoung. Jihoon couldn't believe it. Soonyoung was becoming too good to be true. "I haven't! And I'm a huge fan of the MCU. Oh my god, Soonyoung! Thank you!" Soonyoung blinked, eyes wide in surprise. "Thank god I made another right choice," Soonyoung remarked as he sheepishly laughed. This had Jihoon laughing heartily in return. He was excited to watch the movie. And, although, Soonyoung sensed that Jihoon's excitement was for the movie and not really for their date, he was content enough to see the person seated by his side smiling. It was a good feeling.

They weren't late, and both enjoyed watching the movie. It was all that Jihoon wanted to talk about after watching, but he tried to contain himself because there was a spoiler ban and they were in public. Soonyoung asked if Jihoon wanted to eat, but the latter's told him he wasn't hungry yet. So, Soonyoung grabbed his hand and led him to somewhere. Jihoon wasn't used to this, but he didn't have it in him to let go. "Where are we going?" he asked, almost stuttering when he got the words out of his mouth. "There's an arcade right around..." A few more steps straight down and Soonyoung and Jihoon finally reached the arcade the alpha was talking about. "here!"

"You picked the wrong guy to take to the arcade," Jihoon said smugly. "Let's go." He tugged on Soonyoung's hand that still held his and pulled him into the arcade, forgetting about the shyness he felt earlier.

After a few games, Jihoon proved that he really was the wrong guy to bring to an arcade especially if you sucked; and, unfortunately for Soonyoung, he sucked. "I can't believe you're so bad at games. Aren't you an alpha?" Jihoon jokingly said. "I am an alpha, but that isn't my whole identity," Soonyoung retorted. "Sorry. I didn't mean to–" Jihoon tried to apologize, but the alpha didn't really take it to heart. "No offense taken. It's true that I'm just bad with games and technology in general."

'Cute' was Jihoon's recurrent thought about the alpha, and it made him smile softly every time. "Thank you, Soonyoung. Today was fun."

"We haven't had dinner yet, though." Soonyoung returned the smile.

They had some dinner at Jihoon's favorite place for jajangmyeon. They talk a bit more about their personal lives as they ate dinner. They talk a bit more about their personal lives there. They felt comfortable despite it being a first that they spent time together and had an actual conversation. Aside from the scent, they seemed deeply attracted to something else in each other.

After dinner, Soonyoung drops Jihoon off at his apartment. "Really, I had a great time," Jihoon said before Soonyoung left. "I'm glad you did." Before Jihoon closed the door to his apartment, Soonyoung asked him, "Maybe we could have a repeat of this?" Jihoon raises a brow. "Repeat? That sounds boring," he scoffed. "What I meant was–" Before Soonyoung could finish his sentence, he got interrupted. "I'm kidding. I know what you meant."

"That sounds like a great idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so, so long to update this afnafjsagad
> 
> Updates will probably take longer, but I promise to finish this fic no matter what. The whole plot is already outlined, so there's not much worry with the story flow. I'm putting this as my priority, so I hope I can really finish this by the end of the year.
> 
> Gosh, this update was too sweet and too good to be true. It's my own work yet I find myself cringing at some parts jhfdafjapsas
> 
> How was it though? I'm always open to comments and suggestions. Trust me, they'll help a lot to improve the story and my writing.
> 
> For anything else, you can reach me at @paraselene_lune on twitter. I'll drop updates and wips there. I also have a few sns aus/stories there, so if you're ever interested, check them out.
> 
> Bye for now. See you on the next update.


End file.
